


Daylight

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When daylight comes you'll have to go,<br/>So let me hold you closely for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a song drabble. I'm using Destiel this time, cause' why not? 8) sorry for bad grammar and stuff really. Thank you for reading anyway, do kudos my fict if you like it. Cheers♥

Dean rests his chin on the top of Castiel's head. His nose nuzzles to the Castiel's hair. Castiel's scent is Dean's favourite smell, it was addictive like drugs. No, it's more addictive than drugs, those awful sins. Dean could feel Castiel's warm breath on his neck, it was making him aroused already, but of course he tries not to take on another stage after some sexual activities they did. 

They just went on their afterglow that time, and Dean could say it was his best afterglow moment with Castiel. Sometimes after afterglow, they would argue and Castiel would just vanished from his eyesight then came back at night. On some other times they'd stay silent after putting back their clothes, and wait until Sam knocked the door. 

“We knew this day will come, don't we?” Castiel's voice was low and soft, but the words just stab Dean's heart. 

It was already the due date.

Castiel once told him about leaving, and Dean would never forgotten the way Castiel's blue eyes looks painful and sad. Those blue eyes getting teary because the fact of leaving, and Dean remembers the way he embrace Castiel with his hands shaking, trying not to let his emotions controlling him. When Castiel explained him why would he have to leave, Dean remembers how furious and how he desperately begs Castiel not to leave.

“What are you holding now, Cass?” Dean murmurs. Even how many times he begged, how many times he tried, Castiel would say that he will leave. 

Castiel moved his head, trying to look at Dean's eyes. When their eyes meet, Castiel lets out a sigh. “It is however not the time yet, I will be gone when the daylight shows up” Dean knows that Castiel was trying to hold up his tears, because damn, charming angels like Castiel shouldn't cry. 

Dean's hand was on Castiel's waist, he pulled Castiel for a hug a seconds later. No, he can't respond to something painful like that. If he ever respond it'll get too emotional, and it'll just make Castiel feels more guilty about leaving. Dean tries to think a better way to respond, a better words to respond. A better words that will not hurt Castiel's feelings. 

“I'm going to hold you then...” Dean finally said, he tighten the hug as he closed his eyes. “And we're going to sleep, and pretend that I will be able to see you after the daylight” 

Dean could feel Castiel tighten the hug as well, and he could feel Castiel's breathing on his neck again. Castiel didn't say a word, and it makes Dean relaxed. His eyes flutters, and the last thing Dean remembers is that he falls asleep with Castiel in his embrace.

When Dean wakes up in the morning, there's no more of his angel's presence. It was just him in the room, and no one in his embrace. He was alone, and he knows that this will happen. 

He founds a black wing on the window later on, and of course he knows that this is a message from someone he would have to wait.


End file.
